degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell:Can You Keep A Secret? Season One Episode 4: Seal It With a Kiss
'Main Plot: Damon' (Students come out of buses, Damon and Xandi walks off one of the buses.) Damon: Xandi, I have something I wanna talk to you about…. Xandi: Okay what? Damon: I like Mr. May…. Xandi: Nah-ugh? Really? I heard he’s gay. Well bi but he still likes dick! Damon: (laughs) ''well I don’t think he would go for me anyways. Xandi: How do you know? Damon: He’s a teacher. Xandi: So there’s been a lot of student teacher relationships over at Degrassi and a few at Lakehurst. Damon: Yeah but that’s Lakehurst and Degrassi. Xandi: Mr. May came from Lakehurst. Damon: Did he really? ''(Damon runs into Mr. May and drops his books.) Damon: Sorry. Mr. May: It’s okay. (Mr. May hands him his books and winks at him then walks away.) Xandi: I think he likes you. 'Opening ' 'Subplot: Adriana/Tyler ' (Adriana is sitting in Mr. May’s class.) Mr. May: Okay so I have paired people up with partners for you bio project over the reproductive system. (Mr. May pulls a list of students names out of his disk.) Mr. May: Now since there are an odd number of students in here Damon Wilson will be working with me. Now Tyler Smith and Adriana Saunders will be working together. (Tyler walks over to Adriana.) Tyler: Your Adriana right? Adriana: Yeah. Tyler: Tyler. I just moved to Toronto. Adriana: Oh really? Then let me to be your new friend and tour guide. Tyler: Okay, thanks. (Adriana smiles at Tyler.) 'Third Plot: Savannah ' (Savannah comes home to her dad working on bills.) Savannah: Hey daddy! Mr. Morrison: Huh? Oh hey sweetie. Savannah: You seem distracted. Mr. Morrison: I need to talk to you about something. Savannah: Okay what is it? Mr. Morrison: I was fired from my job so were kinda tight on money…. Savannah: Yeah but where not poor are we? Mr. Morrison: Well we have to move out of this house into a smaller house. (Savannah looks shocked) Savannah: What? Mr. Morrison: I also need your credit cards. Savannah: No, how am I gonna buy new cloths? Mr. Morrison: Get a job. Savannah: Umm, who do you think I am? I’m not some poor girl who works for money! Mr. Morrison: Well you are as of now! Savannah: But dad! Mr. Morrison: Give them to me now! Savannah: Whatever! (Savannah hands her dad her credit cards.) 'Main Plot: Damon ' (After school) Mr. May: Hello Damon. Damon: Um hi. Mr. May: You seem a bit nervous. Do I make you nervous Damon? Damon: Yeah I mean no. Mr. May: Tell me the truth. Damon: Just a little. Mr. May: Why? Damon: Because. Mr. May: Because you think I’m hot? At least that’s what you told Xandi. Damon: What? Mr. May: Tell me the truth. Damon: Maybe…. (Mr. May kisses Damon. Damon wakes up and finds out it was a dream.) 'Subplot: Adriana/Tyler ' (Tyler is walking Adriana home.) Tyler: I had fun today. Adriana: Me too. (Adriana walks up to her door.) Adriana: Do you wanna come in? Tyler: No I should get home. Adriana: Well you should come over tomorrow so we can get started on our project. (They look into each other’s eyes.) Adriana: You have pretty eyes. Tyler: Thanks. (Tyler kisses Adriana.) 'Third Plot: Savannah ' (Savannah is looking into the newspaper.) Mariana: So why do you need a job? Savannah: Just cuz. Mariana: Okay… (Savannah sees a job for a stripper.) Savannah: Does Jake still make fake ID’s? Mariana: Yeah I think so, why? Savannah: Nothing I just might need one. Mariana: Okay? Well call him and he’ll give you one. Savannah: Can you give me some money. (Mariana looks up in amaze.) Mariana: If I had any. (Savannah rolls her eyes.) 'Main Plot: Damon ' (The next day, Damon walks over to Xandi.) Damon: I had a weird dream last night when I took a nap. Xandi: Ooh what was it? Damon: Something to do with me and Mr. May. Mr. May: Oh you had a dream about me? (Damon jumps) Xandi: Yeah he did! Mr. May: Nice to know I have a good impact on you. Xandi: You have a great impact on him. (Xandi smiles and Damon nudges her along.) 'Subplot: Adriana/Tyler ' (Adriana and Iffy are talking.) Adriana: I like the new kid, Tyler! Iffy: Who? Adriana: Tyler! Iffy: Oh the druggie? Adriana: Huh? Iffy: Oh you haven’t heard Tyler sells and does drugs. Adriana: What so I shouldn’t date him…. Iffy: (a evil smile) But you have to remember rumors aren’t always true. Date him. 'Third Plot: Savannah ' (Savannah goes to the strip club) Savannah: Hi I want a job. Althea: Who this? Savannah: Savannah…. Althea: Are you over 18? Savannah: Yeah…. Althea: Really? Savannah: Yes I promise. Althea: Okay you’re hired. Savannah: Thanks! 'Fourth Plot: Aria/Iffy ' (Iffy and Aria are sitting in the library.) Aria: So you told her to date some meth head? Iffy: Yes! Aria: You’re evil but that’s such an amazing idea! Iffy: I know, so now on to Damon. Aria: I still don’t know anything that I could use against him to take him down. Iffy: Really I thought you were besties. Aria: No his bestie is Xandi. Iffy: Oh…. Aria: I’m just his back up bitch. Iffy: Ugh why is this so complicated? Aria: I know we should watch some TV. Iffy: Yeah, oh, 90210 will give us great ideas. (They laugh) '' 'Main Plot: Damon (Xandi and Damon are walking down the hall.) Damon: I have to stay after school with Mr. May today! Xandi: Oh are you two gonna kiss? Damon: I wish…. Xandi: Come on he so likes you! Damon: No he doesn’t he’s a teacher. Xandi: So? Have you never seen TV shows? Teachers and students fuck all the time. Damon: That’s TV! You really should learn the difference between reality and TV. Xandi: Okay well my cousin goes to Orlando High and she told me it’s so normal for students a teacher to date over there. Damon: Really my cousin goes there and she’s never told me anything like that. 'Fourth Plot: Aria/Iffy ' (Aria and Iffy are at Iffy’s house.) Iffy: Yeah these aren’t helping us…. Aria: Yeah but there so addicting I think I like 90210 the best. Iffy: Really? I like Secret Life the best. Aria: That one’s okay. Iffy: We need to do this again Aria: Yeah we do it was fun! Iffy: But we also need to think of how to take Damon down. Aria: I so agree. 'Main Plot: Damon ' (Damon walks into Mr. May room and runs into him. Mr. May spills his coffee on him.) Damon: Oh sorry. Mr. May: HOT! (Mr. May takes his shirt off.) Damon: Oh…. ('' Damon leads over and kisses her.) Mr. May: What are you doing? Damon: I’m sorry…. Mr. May: I never said I didn’t like it. ''(Mr. May continues kissing him and then closes the door to his class room.) 'Sub Plot: Adriana/Tyler ' (Adriana is talking to Tyler.) Adriana: So you do drugs? Tyler: I sell drugs and sometimes I do them. Adriana: Oh…. Tyler: Do you wanna go out? Adriana: I’m not sure. Tyler: Pretty Please? Adriana: Will your drug thing get in the way? Tyler: No. Adriana: Then yes. (They kiss.) ''The Aria/Iffy plot was actually a mini but I decided to fit it in with this episode.' Category:Blog posts